This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of the study is to provide an adjustable dosage, efficient means of analgesic drug delivery that has low abuse potential, wide therapeutic index, and results in dose-dependent drug absorption. Currently available analgesic patches are subject to patient abuse, have resulted in fatalities, been the subject of abuse, and are only available in fixed dosages